fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Gebruiker:Zefred
link=Zefred: Kladpagina's|right 250px|right __TOC__ Verhalen Serie De Sterrendwaler right|130px160px|leftHet is nog niet zo lang geleden dat ik mijn planeet heb verlaten. Toch valt het me zwaar, wetend dat ik daar niet meer naar terug zal keren. Dwalend tussen de sterren, tot in de oneindigheid op reis. Ik ben de listige Slang op het spoor! Samen met Civeth heb ik besloten om alle werelden te bezoeken die de duisternis dreigt op te slokken. Het zal de Slang niet nogmaals lukken om een planeet te doven met zijn giftige listen. 150px|right Tussen twee werelden Gwyn is nog jong wanneer hij besluit om op avontuur te gaan. Hij is op weg naar Devanion, Atmas van het Woud. Gwyn besluit om een tussenstop te maken in het kleine dorpje Lacrum, waar een goede vriend van hem woont. Maar wanneer Gwyn weer verder reist, kondigt zich een duistere verschijning zich aan de hemel. Indalo 150px|left 150px|right Indalo is een verhaal wat zich afspeelt op het gelijknamige eiland. Dit eiland werd een lange tijd geleden geschapen door twee goden; Zwart en Wit. Daarna schiepen zij zeven goden, elk met hun eigen kleur. Nu wordt Indalo bevolkt door vosachtige wezens, die Fozy's worden genoemd. Deze schepsel hebben altijd in vrede samengeleefd, maar wanneer de goden zich weer laten zien in de wereld, wordt het een chaos en blijken de goden niet veel goeds in zich te hebben. Geraakt door Bliksem 250px|rightZeneth neemt graag een missie aan, als deze maar uitdagend genoeg is en hij er goed aan verdient. Vaak maakt Zeneth het zichzelf moeilijker om de opdracht net wat interessanter te maken. Hij is wellicht een gewaardeerd lid van de organisatie, maar Zeneth pikt graag een graantje mee uit het fortuin van zijn slachtoffers. Maar alles heeft zijn prijs. Zeneth maakt vijanden die hem maar al te graag willen vermoorden of in sommige gevallen met hem willen samenwerken. Zeneth moet zich weten te wapenen tegen deze mensen, maar ook tegen zichzelf. Want de grootste vijand is hijzelf. Standalone Drakenmeester right|130px160px|leftWanneer zijn vorige leerling een gruwelijke fout heeft begaan, wil Talahm opzoek naar een nieuwe pupil. Dit is geen gemakkelijke opgave, aangezien Talahm opzoek is naar een Drakenmeester. Hij vind uiteindelijk iemand. Een naïeve tiener, die luistert naar de naam Niru. Samen keren ze terug naar de Drakengilde. Maar Talahm is zijn oude leerling, Zerin, uit het oog verloren. En dat had hij nooit mogen doen. Jagers van Glas left|160pxNa de verwoestende oorlog tussen licht en duisternis, vrezen mensen nog altijd de kracht van de magische runen en de mythische dieren in de bossen. Maar dat is niet het enige wat men moet vrezen. Langzaam sijpelt er een duistere mist over het rijk heen, een verstikkende dodelijke mist. Aizen wordt op jonge leeftijd al een Jager van Glas. Dankzij zijn Glasmagie, wat bijna vereerd wordt, en zijn goede jachttechnieken, wordt Aizen gezien als de beste Jager van Glas. Dit veranderd echter wanneer zijn verraad aan het licht komt. De raad van Tien right|130px"Het is een al weer een lange tijd geleden, dat de raad van tien bijeenkwam" sprak een man die op een troon zat. Achter hem kletterde de regen tegen het glas. De donder vulde de grote kille vergaderzaal van het kasteel. Maar de bliksem was niet onverwachts. Het noodweer was er altijd al geweest en de regen had het landschap nooit droog gehouden. Heer van het Woud right|130px160px|leftEen kort verhaal over een jongen die terugblikt op zijn eerdere leven. Het gelukkige leven wat hij eerst had, wordt abrupt beëindigd door een duistere tovenaar. De jongen wordt vervloekt en moet de tovenaar jarenlang dienen, tegen zijn wil in. De jongen probeert te ontkomen aan zijn meester en zich weer te herenigen in het stadse leven, maar daarvoor moet hij eerst een groot offer brengen. Diakopés thumb|left Iedereen heeft wel eens vakantie nodig. Daarom besluiten enkele goden hun verplichtingen even te laten liggen en met z'n allen te genieten van het mooie weer. Het lied van de Sirene thumb Het was een zomerse dag en veel leerlingen zaten in de kleine pauze buiten te genieten van het mooie weer. Zairon stond te kletsen met een groepje muzikanten. Ze hadden het over de voorbereidingen van het schoolfeest dat al over een paar weken was. Penthos Pyrka left|130pxIk zat diep in de put, heel diep. Het leek alsof ik neergestort was op aarde vanuit de hemel. Zo diep was mijn val. Zo lang duurde het ook toen ik de grond raakte. Of ik wel de grond raakte. Het kan altijd erger en de echte ellende zou nog komen. Daar was ik het meeste bang voor. Tijdens mijn val was ik daarover al aan het denken. Ik kon beter denken aan een manier om weer te stijgen. Stilgezwegen right|130px"Je zou denken dat je alles kan eten, hier in het regenwoud. Veel is eetbaar, maar niet alles" zei Taylon naar de filmcamera toe. Hij draaide daarna het apparaat naar de grond en zoomde in op een diertje wat een bruin, modderig pad overstak. Taylon zat gehurkt naar het insect en dacht even na over wat hij ging zeggen. De eenzaamheid van de kluizenaar 130px|left“Wat voor nieuws breng je me, Galin?” vroeg Zephon aan zijn onderdaan. Galin knielde neer voor de troon waar zijn koning in zat. “Er is slecht nieuws. Een gigantisch leger marcheert naar het rijk van uw broeder. Hij vraagt hulp om zijn geliefde plek te verdedigen.” “Zijn rijk? Het lijkt meer op een armoedig dorp” zei Zephon spottend. Gedichten *de hemel blinkt voor ons Informatie *Jagers van glas *lyon dasos *zefreds aparte wezens Categorie:Gebruikers